Insecurity
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Kurt is only insecure about one thing... His Smile...Klaine Moments :)


**Kurt is very insecure about his smile, but Blaine doesn't want him to be. He loves his beautiful smile. But Kurt might hate even more when he accidentally injures it. Enjoy **

Kurt wasn't insecure about most people or about himself for that matter. And lots of people think he should be insecure for many reasons. Like, that he's gay, his voice, and even his boyfriend. Not that he's a guy, but he's super manly- the Alfa gay that even girls like him.

Kurt doesn't care about that stuff. He's proud of his sexuality, his voice, and his super hunky boyfriend; the only thing Kurt is insecure about is his smile.

He doesn't like his smile much at all. He thinks it's tiny, out of place, and that it's not really white like most peoples. He believes it's the worst part of him and tries not to smile much at all.

He hates picture day when they make him smile, and when he goes to the dentist, they make him smile, that's why Kurt hates the dentist, also they give him the creeps, but that's not the point.

He wishes he had a smile like Blaine's; His was the perfect size, in perfect place, and the perfect color. Blaine did know how Kurt was with dentists, but didn't know one of the reasons were that he hated his smile.

They were studying in his room, when Blaine gave him a sexy smile. "I love your smile Blaine." Kurt told him, he was jealous of Blaine's smile; he would give for a smile like that.

"Thanks Kurt." Kurt gave him a grin and he continued studying. "Show me, yours." Blaine enlisted.

Kurt didn't want to show, what he thought was a mockery to smiles everywhere. "We have to study." Kurt insisted.

"Come on, our test isn't for 2 weeks and it's just one simple math test." Blaine reminded him. "And besides you were just talking about mine, show me yours!"

Kurt would rather be getting tossed in a dumpster or be slushied, but Blaine was trying to make him smile. "No thank you." Kurt said turning the page of his book.

"Why, don't smile much at all?" Blaine asked him. "I mean, you don't smile as often as you should. Tell me, because I want to know."

"I don't like my smile." Kurt told him. Blaine then shook his not believing him.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked. "I mean, why not?"

"It's too small, out of place, and it's not even the right color." Kurt told his boy friend with the best smile, Kurt has ever seen. "I wish I had a smile as perfect as yours."

"Show me your smile, Kurt." Blaine instructed him. Kurt decided to smile, he wasn't going to stop until he did. He gave him one of those smiles you do when you're trying to see if you have something in your teeth.

"Now, your smile is beautiful, Kurt." Blaine told after seeing his wonderful smile. "It's the right size, place and the perfect color."

Kurt shook his head, "You're just saying that, I'd give for a smile like yours Blaine." Kurt told him.

"Hey, yours is beautiful. And this isn't my natural smile; it took years of work, metal and dentist and orthodontist appointments to get this." Blaine admitted. "It was a pain in the ass to have this smile, it was an extra pain in the ass because my dad's a dentist, but yours is a natural beautiful smile, Kurt. And there're few people who get them.

Blaine then gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, but it's still not as perfect as yours." Kurt added.

"Hey, nobody has a perfect smile, and trust me, mine's no where perfect." Blaine told him. "Wait, is your smile another reason why you don't like the dentist?"

"That and the fact they freak me out." Kurt told him.

"Hey, can you hand me my phone?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt got up to go fetch Blaine's phone that was across the room on the dresser, but tripped on the rug and fell hard on his face. "OW!"

Blaine heard the crash, but though it was a fine trip, until he heard Kurt scream in agony. He rushed off the bed, to Kurt's side, picking up his head. "Kurt, are you alright?"

"What part of "OW", did you not get?" Kurt said in pain.

"You look okay; let me see your teeth." Blaine told and then instructed him.

"You just want to see my ugly smile again." Kurt angrily and plainly said.

"Kurt, it's not ugly and I need to see if you injured your mouth, now open." Blaine told him, and then Kurt smiled and Blaine saw that his tooth was missing his mouth was a little bloody.

"Kurt, you lost a tooth, and there is blood." Blaine told him, Blaine was starting to panic, he hated seeing his boyfriend hurt and blood.

"That would explain the pain and the stain on my new carpet. GOD!" Kurt said madly, he cared more about his carpet then about his teeth.

"Kurt, I've got to get you to a dentist." Blaine said, he was worried, he grabbed some tissues and had Kurt put them in his mouth to try and stop the bleeding.

Kurt hated the dentist, he would have to smile and everything else you do there freaked him out. "NO! I'm not seeing a dentist; you know what I'm like there." Kurt enlisted.

"Kurt, you are hurt badly, you need to see one or your whole mouth could get infected." Blaine told him. "I'll be there with you the whole time, now come on."

Kurt then grabbed some more tissues, grabbed his phone, Blaine grabbed his and they rushed upstairs. Carole was in the kitchen, then noticed Kurt and Blaine and was worried.

"Kurt, what happened?" Carole asked, being worried for her step son. "He tripped and he lost a tooth." Blaine told her.

"Okay, you better get him to a dentist quick. Kurt moaned loudly, hated being reminded of it. Carole handed Blaine his car keys and they left.

In the car as Blaine was driving towards Kurt's dentist, he couldn't stop thinking about how much uglier his smile looked now it was injured. "Hey, it's going to be okay." Blaine told him.

Blaine knew how Kurt was with dentists, he was afraid of them and there's the fact that Kurt's insecure about his smile.

When they got there Blaine rushed Kurt there and up to the front desk. "Excuse me; my friend needs to see the dentist. He lost a tooth and his bleeding really bad." Blaine told the receptionist.

"What's his name?" She asked him. "Kurt Hummel, Blaine told her.

She typed it into the computer and found his file. "Okay, you're lucky Dr. Howell is available, please take a seat." She told them and they did so.

"Hey, it's okay, don't be afraid." Blaine told him, trying to calm his nerves. "I'll be with you the whole time." Kurt liked him comforting him; it made it easier to be at the dentist.

"Kurt, the doctor will see you now." The nice nurse told him as she walked out of Dr. Howell's office.

Blaine and Kurt stood up and they walked back into the room. "Kurt, take your seat." Dr. Carl Howell told him. Kurt then took his seat in the patient's chair and Blaine pulled up a chair next to his frightened boyfriend,

"Alright, Blaine, tell me what happened." Carl instructed him.

"Well, Kurt I guess slipped on something and then fell on his face really hard and now he's missing a tooth." Blaine told him, after sitting down in the chair next to Kurt.

"Alright, I will take a look." Carl told them. Then Blaine took the bloody tissues from Kurt and threw them away in the trash.

Carl switched on the overhead light, and then picked up his mirror and explorer from the tray beside him. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand instantly after he switched on the light. "Okay, Kurt, can you open wide for me?" Carl instructed.

Kurt did so and Carl was examining the area where the missing tooth was and the damage due to Kurt's fall. "Alright, it looks I'll have to take an x- ray, and see where we stand." Carl told him, and then put down his tools and Kurt closed his mouth.

Carl grabbed the thing he needs to take the x- ray. Kurt knew he would have to smile and didn't want to, but it could be worse. "Okay, open." Carl told Kurt and then has Kurt bite on the panel thing. Neither of them knew the name of the thing.

"Okay, 1 2 3, smile." Kurt did so and gave him a good smile. Blaine liked that kind of Kurt smiles, too bad he didn't do that kind earlier.

Carl then put up Kurt's x- ray on the charts. "Okay, the missing tooth is in his gums, so I'll have to retrieve it, then put it back in place and then patch his gums up."

Kurt was worried, it sounded more complicated and worse than someone getting a root canal or getting their wisdom teeth taken out.

"How long is this going to take?" Blaine asked Carl knowing that Kurt would've asked that himself. "An hour or so." Carl told them.

"Okay, Kurt, I can see you're nervous, usually you are, but I assure you, it's not as bad as you think." Carl told him.

"Can Blaine s- stay w- with me?" Kurt asked him, wanting his comfort. "Yeah, that's fine." Carl told him, knowing that Blaine would help keep Kurt sane.

"Okay, I'll just give you a little Novocain and then you won't feel a thing." Carl said preparing the needle.

Kurt nervously swallowed and took Blaine's hand. "Okay, open wide, please." Carl instructed him. Kurt shut his eyes and opened wide. He squeezed harder once he felt the needle enter his gums.

About an hour later, "Okay, I'm all done. Just rinse and you may go." Carl told him, handing Kurt water. "He slushed it around his mouth and spit it into the sink.

"Blaine, make sure Kurt takes these pills for the next few days and doesn't yet anything sour or citrus." Carl told him handing Blaine's some pills for Kurt to take for the pain.

Blaine nodded and then helped Kurt out of the chair and they left the office. They drove home, where Burt and Carole were nervously waiting for them.

"Hey, Carole just told me what happened. Is he okay?" Burt said and then asked Blaine worried about his son.

"Yeah, he's fine. He just got his tooth back in place, his gum stitched and can't eat citrus for a few days and must take these pills." Blaine told him, handing him pills.

"Blaine, you were right." Kurt told him after walking into the living room, "About what?" Blaine asked. "Your smile?"

"It was fine. But I'm still a little insecure about it." Kurt told him.

"You shouldn't be, but I'm just glad you're okay." Blaine told him.

"Thanks." Kurt told him and then they both shared kiss, too bad Kurt couldn't really feel it.

**Poor Kurt **

**In my opinion, Chris has an amazing smile. I love it and nobody should get down one him for it.**

**Blaine was right about being one of a kind or whatever I wrote him to say.**

**Chris doesn't smile much either, so he could be insecure about his own smile, I don't know, but he shouldn't be. **

**His smile is beautiful as Blaine said in my piece here. I love his and Blaine's smile. They're just gorgeous and Kurt shouldn't be insecure about it.**

**Klaine Forever! 3**


End file.
